The Lost Smurfs (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"What?! Are you insane?!" Axel exclaimed as Juliet discussed to the older Smurfs to remove the ropes from Clumsy. The rest reluctantly agreed with Axel while Clumsy slept in his swing and the younger two were in bed. "He seems trustworthy enough to let him stay!" Juliet convinced, "He seems to be a really nice guy!" "But, he's foreign!" Astrid told her, "He doesn't have cheek marks!" "Yea," Juliet agreed, "But he's still a Smurf like us! If we let him go, he can be a benefit to us, and Echo and Aisa will love him!" Juliet looked to her siblings for support. The seven looked at each other, even though Clover was staring off into space. "I'm sorry, but," Wilt interjected, "I may be wrong, but I think you're starting to like this new guy." "What?! N-no!" Juliet denied, "I just think he needs a chance." "I don't blame you," Allura agreed, "He's a HUNK!" "I swear I don't have any feelings for him!" Juliet blushed, "You gotta believe me!" "Juliet, it's not illegal to be in love," Dante told her gently. "Ah, forbidden love!" Charming told her, "Nothing is better than the true fantasies of that!" "I have no idea what's going on," Clover muttered. Axel sighed, "Look...if you like him that much, I'll set him free. BUT....if he causes at least ''one ''problem in this house, he goes back in the ropes. Got it?" Juliet's hopes lifted, "Ok...I understand." Now, all she had to do was not let Clumsy be...well...clumsy. The next day arose, and Clumsy was released from his ropes to explore the house. All throughout the day, Juliet gave Clumsy a 101 on how to control his clumsiness, and the lessons only drew them together. Some of the siblings started to trust Clumsy and even teach him a few things of their own. Aisa taught him how to throw the a spear, Wilt taught him the benefits of community outreach, and even Astrid taught him how to harvest his own berries, Smurfelli style. By the end of the day, everyone got along with Clumsy very well. "Clumsy, my lad!" Charming told him enthusiastically, "You truly are a masterpiece of the Smurfelli clan!" "Yea!" Echo agreed, "I especially liked the part when you taught me how to find the perfect rock! Smooth and round!" "Well, maybe you can start a collection of your own!" Clumsy ruffled his head. "I must admit, Clumsy," Olivier smiled, "You sure have made an impact on my children." He put a hand on his shoulder, "And for that, I salute you." "Thanks, Olivier," Clumsy smiled, then looked around, "By the way, where's Juliet?" "Oh, that's right!" Wilt reminded him, "Juliet wanted me to tell you that she wanted to meet you at the balcony up top!" "You better see what she wants," Dante added. "Ok, thanks!" Clumsy waved, "I'll try not to trip on the way up!" When he made it to the top of the staircase, the sun was starting to set and Juliet was staring at something. "Hey," Clumsy made Juliet jolt, "Oh! S-sorry!" The guilt caused Clumsy to trip a little bit. Juliet giggled, "We just keep startling each other, huh?" They both laughed before she continued, "Do you remember when I wanted to show you that beautiful sight yesterday?" "Y-yes," Clumsy nodded, "What was it?" "This," Juliet motioned to the sun, which made Clumsy gasp. The sun was just setting, but it turned the sky a beautiful pink, yellow, and orange mix. Juliet and Clumsy sighed, while Juliet looked away, "Y'know...I really liked it when you said you liked hearing me talk. My siblings usually don't listen to me often...but you," She turned to Clumsy, "You listen to me. You agree with my opinions and you never seem to put me down for them." "That's because your opinions are important to me, Juliet," Clumsy replied, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, y'know? And I never will." "Clumsy...," Juliet stared into his eyes, "I...don't know what...t-to..." Just then the two of them started leaning into each other for a kiss until they were interrupted by Astrid, "What are you two losers doing up here?" "Oh, uh nothing!" Juliet said. "Y-yea!" Clumsy agreed, "Just some...things...discussing." "Well, y'know this isn't some kissing booth or something," Astrid sarcastically remarked, "And if you ''were ''watching, we've got a bit of trouble coming at us down below! Clumsy, I think you might know them." Previous Next Category:By StormieCreater